30 Days of Fremione
by Fremione4Life96
Summary: This is ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge from Tumblr.! Just some one-shots of Fred/Hermione! After Second Wizarding War and Fred's alive! rated M just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm back! So thing is ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge from Tumblr and since one of my OTP's is Fremione, I thought this would be fun and cut to do!_  
**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own any of this it belongs to _****_ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!_**

* * *

**DAY 1: HOLDING HANDS**

Hermione was rushing around her's, Ginny's, and Luna's flat, getting ready for her and Fred's first date. He was taking her to a restaurant and then they were going to a nearby park and Hermione was going nuts because she was nervous about the date. Fred had finally asked Hermione out a few days ago and Hermione was so happy. She was doing her hair since she already but on her clothes; jeans, a nice pink shirt, and boots. She curled her hair and applied some makeup.

"Hermione! Your date's here!" Hermione heard Ginny call from the living den and Hermione went into her bedroom to grab her purse and jacket and then walked out to the front door where Fred was standing. His face lit up when he saw Hermione and a smile formed on his face.

"Wow, you look amazing. Ready?" Fred said and offered Hermione his arm and she nodded and took his arm with a smile.

"Have fun you guys!" Ginny said as Hermione and Fred headed out on their first date. Fred took her to a new restaurant in Hogsmeade that Hermione has been wanting to eat at ever since it opened.

"Shut up! I am not!" Hermione said with a laugh and playfully shoved Fred.

"Yes you are! I've never seen someone as pushy as you! But that's one of the many thing I like about you, you're hardheaded enough to save everyone's life." Fred said as he and Hermione walked out of the restaurant and headed to the park, which wasn't too far but was aways to walk.

"Yeah well, it's not easy being that strong to deal with the War. I still have nightmares about it." Hermione said as they came up to one of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor's stands and got some ice cream then continued walking.

"I still have nightmares too. I think everyone does." Fred said.

"Mine is sometimes about you dying." Hermione said quietly and Fred lowed his head in sadness.

"I'm glad you finally asked me on a date. It took you long enough." Hermione said with a slight chuckle as they finally made it to the park and they began walking around it, watching families and their children play.

"Well, I'm glad you said yes." Fred said with a smile. Hermione smiled at what he said and didn't realize their hand inching closer to one another's until Fred slowly entangled his fingers with Hermione's.

"So, how long have you fancied me?" Fred asked his date with a wink and they continued walking around the park, holding hands and eating their ice cream.

"A while." Hermione said. When they finished their ice cream and walk, Fred began leading Hermione back to her flat. All too soon though, they reached Hermione's flat and Fred escorted her up the two flights on stairs and up to her front door where Fred said goodnight, giving her a kiss on her cheek, letting go of her hand, and walking away.

Before Hermione entered her flat, she leaned against the door and touched her cheek where he kissed her and smiled to herself. She defiantly knew they were going to go out on more dates. Hermione finally opened the door and went straight to her room but not before Ginny caught her.

"So, how was it?"

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had slight writers' block on this chapter. I'm also working on a Pitch Perfect story:) Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!**_

* * *

**DAY 2: CUDDLING SOMEWHERE**

It's been a few says since Fred's and Hermione's first date and they have been glue to the hip ever since. Ginny found them extremely cute where as Ron was not as happy about Fred and Hermione seeing each other. Molly was already planning the wedding in her head and George was happy that his chicken of a twin finally asked the girl who've he'd fancied since their sixth year. Hermione was just on cloud nine.

Hermione was making popcorn in the kitchen of the Burrow for herself and Fred as he and her friends/siblings set up to all chill in the living room after a yummy dinner thanks to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. Finally after the popcorn was ready, Hermione grabbed Firewhiskey for Fred and Butterbeer for herself and headed into the living room

.

.

.

.

"You are so going down!"

"No, you're going down!" the girls and boys said to each other as they all began a game of Exploding Snape: Females versus Males.

'Alright you guys, keep it down. We're off to bed." Mr. Weasley said as he and Mrs. Weasley headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"Goodnight mum. Goodnight dad. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The Weasley children, Hermione, Harry, and Luna said and went back to the game. The females beat the boys four times in a row. Finally, people started leaving. Bill and Fleur with a sleeping Victorie and baby Dominique and Percy and Audrey with a sleeping Molly until only George and Angelina, Ron and Luna, Harry and Ginny, and Fred and Hermione were left to chat and play Exploding Snap.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Weasley padded softly down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying not to wake the sleeping children in the living room. After making herself a glass of old water, Mrs. Weasley padded her way back up the stairs. She stopped and smiled at what she saw.

George and Angelina sprawled out on the floor with a blanket on them.

Ron and Luna in a recliner with Luna curled up on Ron's chest and Ron with his head thrown back snoring.

Harry and Ginny on a pallet in front of a dying fire with Harry closely holding Ginny.

And Fred and Hermione on the sofa with Fred fully laying down with his hand around Hermione's waist and Hermione was on top of his chest with her hand resting over his heart.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her family and returned upstairs

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!**

* * *

**DAY 3: WATCHING A MOVIE**

"'Mione! I don't wanna go!" Hermione shook her head in frustration at her lazy arse boyfriend.

"C'mon Fred. I'm dying to take you to see this!" Hermione said halfway begging. She has planned their second date, to show Fred a muggle movie.

"But I don't like horror films!" Fred whined and Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, you and George loooooove horror films! You can't fool me Weasley." Hermione countered with a smirk.

"But-."

"No buts. I'm taking yo to see this movie!" Hermione said and led Fred out the door of her flat.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take long to walk from Hermione's flat to the nearby theater and Hermione literally almost dragged Fred into it.

"May I help you?" The man behind the glass asked and Hermione pulled Fred to her because he attempted to sneak away.

"Yes. Two tickets for 'Blood and Roses' please." Hermione asked and the man gave her the paid for tickets.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you. Come on you!" Hermione said, pulling Fred along into the empty theater. Hermione and Fred sat down behind the front row and awaited the movie. Once the movie began, Hermione noticed Fred's face light up as the muggle movie started

.

.

.

.

"No, don't go in there! Luke's gonna kill you!" Fred shouted at the screen, making Hermione give him a giggling shushing.

"Damn git! I told you not to go in there! Oh Sheila, don't look in th-" Fred was cut off his rant when he literally screamed like a girl and jumped ten feet in the air then cowered behind Hermione who had to hold her laughter back.

"I told her not to look and what did she do, she looked! Oh Trevor, please don't go into the basement. PLEASE DON'T GO INTO THE EFFING BASEMENT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE YOU TOSSER!" Fred all but shouted at the screen and then he screamed again and ducked behind Hermione. Sadly, the movie came to an end with the credits and Fred nearly in tears as Sheila was buried. They walked out of the movie theater hand in hand.

"See. I knew you would've liked it!" Hermione said as they began walking back to her flat.

"I know, I know. Can we do it again?" Fred asked Hermione with a hopeful look upon his face.

"Maybe."

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite! Oh and I completely made up the movie:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hi guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the next installment of this stroy. Enjoy!_**

**__****_Disclaimer:I do not own any of this it belongs to _****_ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!_**

* * *

**DAY 4: ON A DATE**

"I don't want to play Fred!"

"Come on now. You forced me into a movie and I loved it! Please, try this once."

"But you know – for a fact – I despise flying."

"I know, I know 'Mione. But please, just this once and I promise, I promise to never make up get onto a broom again." Fred pleaded with Hermione. She stopped walking, tuned to face him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Just this once."

"Thank you 'Mione! I promise you won't regret this!" Fred said with the most happiest smile on his face, it was so contagious it made Hermione smile. Fred took Hermione's hand, and led her out to the backyard of the Burrow.

.

.

.

.

"Alright do we have our teams? The girls; Ginny, Hermione, Ange, and Luna versus the guys; Harry, Ron, George, and Fred in a game of Quidditch. Let's do this!" Bill said with excitement as they all separated into teams. For the girls; Ginny was the Seeker, Hermione and Angelina were Beaters, and Luna was the Chaser while for the guys; Harry was the Seeker, Fred and George were the Beaters, and Ron was the Chaser while Bill was the referee. Hermione mounted her broom and lifted into the air and got into the circle. She was right across from Fred where she blew him a kiss teasingly and he just mouthed "You're going down" to her.

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Bill yelled and threw the Quaffle up into the air where Luna caught it. Hermione was actually enjoying the game even though she hated heights and shouted in joy when the girls won the Quidditch game. Hermione lowered herself to the ground and climbed off the broom and was group-hugged by the other girls. The hug was finally over and Hermione walked over to a disappointed Fred.

"I'm sorry we beat you." Hermione said and giggled at Fred's fake hurt expression.

"Come on you. Our date's not over yet!" Fred said and grabbed Hermione's hand and disapperated them.

.

.

.

.

"Fred, where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around the field.

"We are having a picnic at sunset." Fred said and pulled a shrunken blanket and basket out of his pocket. Hermione giggled as he laid the red and white checkered blanket down and got onto the blanket and opened the basket. Hermione plopped down beside him as he pulled out the contents of the basket. He pulled out firewhiskey, PB&J sandwiches, strawberries, and for dessert chocolate cake.

"Did you make all this?" Hermione asked grabbing a sandwich.

"Well, Ginny helped me." Fred admitted with a smile as he poured two glasses of firewhiskey handing one to Hermione. They ate in a comfortable silence, just lost in their thoughts. Hermione was so happy with Fred being her boyfriend. He made her feel special like she was a part of the world. Hermione had tried dating Ron but they fought constantly about every minute thing and Hermione was always miserable.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend, Hermione." Fred said while looking straight ahead but had a smile on his face.

"Me too." Hermione said with a smile and leaned against Fred's shoulder as they watched the beautiful sunset.

* * *

_****__**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the next installment :D**_

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to _****_ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!_**

* * *

**DAY 5: KISSING**

"'Mione be careful up there!" Fred called up to Hermione, who was on a very tall ladder helping sort through some of their products.

"I am, trust me!" Hermione said with a smile in her voice. She finished sorting the last row and began climbing down the ladder. She was about halfway down when she messed up her footing and began falling. Hermione screamed bloody murder and closed her eyes to brace for the collision with the floor. Until, she laid on something soft.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Fred said worriedly as he held her in his arms. When she landed, Hermione's arms locked around his neck which hasn't moved yet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a tad bit flustered." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Good." Fred said looking relieved. Their eyes locked together, her brown ones captured by his brilliant blue ones. Fred dropped his eyes down to her slightly parted lips and back to her eyes. He began leaning his head in so close he could smell her spearmint gum in her warm breath. Hermione was just about to close the gap between them until…

"Hem hem." They heard George mocking Umbridge and they looked at him. Hermione let go of Fred's neck quickly and Fred placed her onto the ground.

"Am I interrupting something?" George asked with the biggest smirk on his face as Hermione blushed and Fred glared at his twin.

"N-no! Um, I-I better go. See you tonight Fred. George." Hermione said goodbye with a glance to George and a wave to Fred and walked out of the shop. She could've sworn she heard Fred yell and whack George which he well deserved.

.

.

.

.

Hermione stood in her closet trying to find the perfect dress for a movie night with Fred. He had let her pick out three muggle movies; one comedy, one romantic, and one scary. She chose for the comedy _Gown Ups_, for the romantic she chose _The Notebook_, and for the scary movie she chose _Psycho_. She finally gave up on the dress search and decided to throw on some pajamas; purple and green stripped pants and a purple spaghetti tank top and pulled her hair up into a bun then went into the living room to pull out the pull-out couch, made it up with blankets and pillows. She also ordered half cheese and pepperoni pizza and waited for Fred.

It didn't take long for Fred to arrive to her flat dressed in red and gold pajama pants and a white t-shirt and soon after, the pizza arrived. Fred climbed onto the pull-out couch as Hermione put _Psycho_ in, pressed play, and climbed up beside Fred.

"Are you ready for this?" Fred asked Hermione and she nodded with a smile as the movie began. The movie was spent full of screams from both Fred and Hermione , shouts and cussing from Fred, and equal scaredness from both Fred and Hermione.

"Thank Merlin that's over." Fred said with relief as the credits rolled and he clung to Hermione like a little kid. Hermione got up and put in _Gown Ups_. After Hermione got comfortable against Fred, the movie started.

.

.

.

.

.

"I loved that movie! Adam Sandler is hilarious!" Fred said with a smile. Hermione giggled at her boyfriend and put in _The Notebook_. Hermione climbed back into her place and took a bite of pizza as the movie started. About a few minutes into the movie and when Ryan Gosling appeared, Fred scoffed.

"Aw come on 'Mione, he's not cute!" Fred said making Hermione laugh.

"Well, I hope you don't think he is because then if you did, we would have a problem." Hermione said with a laugh. Fred grumbled and continued watching the movie.

"Okay, I understand she loves him and all but why cheat?" Fred asked as they got to the part of the movie where Allie reunites with Noah. Hermione just shrugged and drank her butterbeer.

"I mean I see your point and I agree but if you love someone, you'll do anything to be with them right? I mean not specifically cheating." Hermione said during the part of the movie when Noah tells Allie about the letters.

"Yeah, I guess." Fred said turning his head to look at Hermione. Hermione's brown eyes met his blue ones that put her in a trance. She loved how his blue eyes always danced with laughter and happiness. Hermione was so transfixed into Fred's eyes that she didn't notice his face inching closer to hers. She finally noticed when his lips were millimeters from hers. Finally, he touched his mouth to hers and Hermione kissed him back after a few seconds of shock and adjustment. Hermione found the kiss warm and comforting as well as she felt secure. Fred cupped her cheeks and Hermione fingers went into his soft, ginger locks. After a few seconds to a minute Fred pulled away. Hermione smiled and they finished the movie.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here's the next installment :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!**_

* * *

**DAY 6: WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES**

"See Fred, this is why I never let you test products around me!" Hermione said as she angrily tried to get the large stain out of her shirt.

"We have three hours until dinner at the Burrow and my good shirt is ruined!" Hermione kept saying. Fred didn't mean for the new product to squirt out ink – even though it was a mini giant squid.

"You can borrow something of mine if you'd like." Fred said quietly and Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He looked like a little kid who just got yelled at and it melted Hermione's heart.

"Thank you Fred." She said, walked over and kissed him, then walked upstairs to his bedroom. And boy was his room messy! Can you say pigsty? Hermione walked over to his dresser and dug through it. After going through many shirts she finally found his old Quidditch Jersey. She took off her shirt, shrunk his jersey, and pulled it on. It fitted her perfectly and worked well with her jeans and boots. She also pulled on his Gryffindor hoodies since it was cold outside. It smelt of him and Hermione loved it.

"I'm ready." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.

"Who knew you would so sexy in my hoodies." Fred said making Hermione smile and blush. Fred linked their arms together, grabbed a coat from the coat closet, and apperated them to the Burrow.

.

.

.

.

.

They walked in hand-in-hand into the warm house and were greeted by everyone; Bill Fleur, baby Victoire, Charlie, his wife Clara, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, baby Teddy, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and Hermione walked over to the magically enlarged table, sat down beside each other, and waited for the food.

"Hermione, is that Fred's hoodies?" George asked with a smirk making Hermione blush.

"What's it to you Weasley?" Hermione asked as the adults brought the food over.

"Nothing, I was just curious why you chose Fred's favorite hoodies over his others." George said piling mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Because I needed something warm to wear because SOMEBODY'S test product inked me." Hermione said grabbing the bow of mashed potatoes from Fred while shooting him a side glare.

"I'M SORRY!" Fred said passing Hermione the bowl of peas.

"I know. I was just teasing you." Hermione said and Fred sighed with relief as they all began eating. Fred gave her a kiss on her forehead, put his arm around her, and joined in the conversations.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's the next installment :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!**_

* * *

**DAY 7: COSPLAYING**

"Oh, I'm so excited for the party Gin!" Hermione said, adjusting her nurse's costume. It was Halloween and Hermione couldn't be more excited! She and Fred decided to dress up as a doctor and nurse couple. Hermione smiled at her costume; a knee-length, leggy, white nurses dress that shows much cleavage (but not too much!) and white stiletto pumps. She pulled her hair up into a sexy bun and put on her nurses hat. She put on more makeup than normal; red lipstick, heavy mascara, and heavy eyeliner.

"I know I am too!" Ginny said, looking at herself in the mirror. She and Harry were going as Batman and Catwoman which Ginny had to be convinced. She looked hot in her tight, leather Catwoman suit.

"Alright, let's go downstairs!" Ginny said and took Hermione's hand and led her out the bedroom door and down the stairs of their home in Godric's Hollow. When Hermione stepped off the last step, she smiled at the wondrous decorations. Everything was orange and black, there were flying bats, a palm reader, and snacks and desserts on a table with punch. She noticed Luna and Ron were dressed up as…fairies. George and Angelina were dressed as a Quidditch player and referee. Neville and Hanna were witch and wizard. Hermione also saw Seamus and Dean, Lavender and her boyfriend Joseph, Parvati and Padma and their husbands, all her Gryffindor friends as well as other House friends. Even Draco was there with Astoria.

Hermione noticed Fred, George, and Lee talking by the snack table (of course) and Hermione walked over to them as Ginny flocked to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I know you. Fred Weasley, right?" Hermione said jokingly as Fred turned toward his girlfriend. He was in green doctor scrubs, a doctor coat, and had a stethoscope on. He smiled at Hermione and then his mouth slightly dropped as he took her outfit it.

"Damn Granger, you clean up nice!" Lee said as earned a glare and a whack from Fred.

"Hey! She's my girlfriend and you are already engaged to Alicia!" Fred said and put his arm around Hermione's waist protectively.

"Only joking!" Lee said with a smile. Hermione reached across and grabbed a chocolate cupcake with orange icing. She walked over to where her girl friends were while eating the sweet. They began chatting and laughing when muggle music came on – the fast dancing ones. Hermione began dancing to _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore. She was having a blast.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming! Oh and Hermione, I'll see you at our flat!" Ginny said as people left, including Fred and Hermione. They walked together to the apparated point where Fred disapparated them to Hermione's, Ginny's, and Luna's flat.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Hermione said as Fred opened the door to the flat and led Hermione in.

"I know me too. Who knew muggle nurses looked so hot." Fred said with a smirk and a wink.

"They usually don't look like this." Hermione said with a giggle, making Fred look disappointed.

"Well damn." Fred said earning a glare from Hermione from this use of language.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said with a smirk and shaking her head at Fred. Fred just glared.

"I guess I better head back to my flat since its 2am." Fred said and stepped closer to Hermione.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight Fred." Hermione said and kissed him goodnight and goodbye.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, review and favorite!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY 8: SHOPPING**

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"If you go, I'll buy you a butterbeer."

"Fine!" Fred and Hermione jokingly battered. It was the end of November and Hermione wanted to go Christmas shopping for the Weasley's and her parents. They flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, said hi to Tom and Hermione bought two Butterbeers for Fred and herself, and then went to Diagon Alley.

"So, why are we here so early? It's not even December yet!" Fred said as Hermione shopped.

"Because, I want to get gifts for everyone before the Christmas rush. Now, behave." Hermione said sternly. She heard Fred mumble, "I'm not a child." And rolled her eyes at him. She walked quickly through the shops, finding just about everything for everyone, except Fred.

"'Mione, are we done yet?" Fred asked from behind her.

"Here, I'll give you some money to go buy anything from Zonko's. I have one more thing to get." Hermione said and gave Fred some money, ignoring his unwillingness to take her money. He finally gave in and walked off to Zonko's. Hermione searched high and low for a present for Fred but she couldn't find one. Finally, she smiled and picked up the perfect gift and paid for it.

Hermione made her way into the joke shop and smiled and shook her head of how much it was a Fred and George-type of shop. She looked through the aisles for her boyfriend and found him in an aisle lined with muggle pranks.

"Come on you, I'm done." Hermione said and Fred turned around to face her, smiled, and pulled her close.

"So, we can snog all we want?" Fred asked Hermione who smiled.

"Yes yes now, let's go!" Hermione said and apparated herself and Fred to her flat.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY 9: HANGING WITH FRIENDS**

Hermione laughed with her friends and boyfriend as they sat in the still decorated living room of the Burrow, talking and laughing.

"So, who's ready to open presents?" George asked excitedly and the group all agreed. The group of friends consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Angelina all made it a tradition to open their presents to each other from each other after the adults went to bed.

"Alright, we have here to Ginny from Luna." George said as he plucked a present out from under the tree. He handed Ginny the gift bag and she tore through it, pulling out a very interesting scarf that her name embroidered and a matching hat.

"I hope you like it!" Luna said with hopeful smile as she watched Ginny's reaction.

"Oh Luna, I love it," Earning a "really?" expression from Fred and George. "In fact, I'm going to wear it right now." Ginny said and wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled the hat onto her head then hugged Luna.

"Okay then, we have to me from Hermione. Aw, you shouldn't have." George said and faked embarrassment and then began opening the box. When he removed the lid of the box, a bright smile grew on his face.

"Wow Hermione, this is the one sweater I don't have. Thank you!" George exclaimed and held the orange sweater that said "Forge" on the front in blue stitching. He hugged his best girl friend and went back to handing out presents.

"We have here to Hermione from The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding and Muggle World, Mr. Harry Potter." George said with Harry muttering "Thanks a lot." And handed Hermione the gift bag. Hermione took the paper out and pulled out a picture frame with a moving picture of her, Harry, and Ron.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione said and hugged her friend.

"Alright, we have to Fred from Ron." George announced and handed Fred a card. Fred gave Ron a confused look but opened the card. Inside was a folded piece of parchment. Fred opened it and it read:

_Fred,_

_I know I've been a little bit uneasy and not very accepting of your relationship with Hermione and I want to apologize. I want to say how happy I am for both of you and I wish you two the best of luck and happiness._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Ron_

"Wow, thanks Ron. I really appreciate this." Fred said and brother-hugged Ron.

"Kay so, we have to Luna from Ginny." George said and handed Luna the wrapped package. Once she tore it opened it revealed a blanket with rainbow shimmers. Luna thanked Ginny and hugged her then sat back down beside Ron.

"Next we have to Ange from my handsome self." George said and gave Angelina her present. She opened it quickly and pulled out a floor-length black dress along with a necklace. She hugged George and he went back to passing out presents. Time flew by quickly with Hermione receiving a dragon-skinned journal from Luna, a pink nightgown and slippers from Ginny as well as lotion and bath gel, and a photo album from Ron. Now it was time for Fred and herself to exchange presents.

"We have here to Fred from Hermione." George announced with a huge smile on his face. He handed Fred a large, wrapped box and Fred looked at Hermione with suspicion. He unwrapped the present and opened the box, pulling out a new, shiny cauldron, new vials, and a green sweater that had "Gred" on the front in purple stitching.

"Thanks, love!" Fred said with a big smile on his face and kissed Hermione thank you.

"And last but certainly not least, to Hermione from Fred." George said and passed Hermione a big pink bag. Hermione had a smile on her face as she pulled the lime green tissue paper out of the bag then pulled out her present. First she pulled out a box of Dom Pérignon wine and gave Fred a look then she pulled out a chocolate strawberry basket, next was a Rocky Mountain Soap Enchanted with Lemongrass Box, and lastly was a blue box. Hermione eyed Fred and opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Fred, it's beautiful!" Hermione said as she held up the necklace. It was a Tiffany solitaire diamond heart pendant necklace. Fred helped her put it on and Hermione gave him a thank you kiss and turned back to the group.

"Now that the presents are given, Harry and I have an announcement." Ginny said with a smile and glance at Harry.

"We're engaged!" Ginny said with excitement. Everyone congratulated her and Harry on their engagement. This was a great Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it belongs to ericandy for this challenge and to J.K. for the characters!**_

* * *

**DAY 10: WITH ANIMAL EARS**

"No offence but those look incredibly silly." Fred stated and Hermione scoffed.

"Well, I think their cute!" Hermione said as she adjusted her black kitty ears in front of a mirror while Fred looked weirded out behind her. Hermione had put him in dog ears that flopped. He was not amused.

"C'mon Fred, it's New Years Eve and your sister is throwing a party. She expects every guest to wear animal ears." Hermione said finally turning toward Fred and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Plus, I think you look good with dog ears." Hermione said with a giggle, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed Fred.

"Shall we get going?" Fred said with a cheesy smile and took Hermione's hand.

"Hell yeah." Hermione said and Fred apparated them to Ginny's place.


End file.
